


May I Have This Dance?

by The_Katanna_Twins



Series: 100 Writing Prompts Challenge [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Katanna_Twins/pseuds/The_Katanna_Twins
Summary: The Ouran High Host Club is holding a dance for the ladies of the school when Kyoya notices someone he had not expected.





	May I Have This Dance?

May I Have This Dance?

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta: 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

One Shot

Kagome sighed as she stood off to the side of the dance floor watching other students mingle and dance. The wealth of the school, it's students, and their families were plain to see in the glittering glasses, the expensive foods being served, and the opulence of the room. She really hadn't wanted to come to the dance party that the Host Club was throwing at her new school. That's right, the Host Club.

After Kagome had returned from the Feudal Era through the Bone Eater's well for the final time she had thought that had been the end of it. She would never be able to see her friends from the other side of the well again and would return to a normal everyday life. Her life would return to what it had been before having met them. Before her adventures into the past. She'd been wrong.

Three days after coming home she had left the house to go to school only to find Sesshomaru waiting for her in front of the Goshinboku. She had honestly been surprised to see him. They had become allies toward the end of the hunt for the shards of the and had fought together against Naraku in what had become the final battle. What she hadn't known was that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had reconciled after she had been returned to her time, and because she had been a part of Inuyasha's 'pack' Sesshomaru had also considered her a part of his own by extension.

Sango, Miroku, and Rin had long since passed from age. Inuyasha, she had found, had never mated before his death during the last youkai war over three hundred years ago. Shippo was still around but had grown and moved to America where he ran his own corporation.

Sesshomaru himself was the owner of a multi-billion dollar corporation that had branches all over the world. Since he had never mated and did not plan to anytime in the near future he needed an heir. Kagome, being the last of their small pack, had found that he wished to name her as his heiress to the company he had built during this 'lifetime'. 

Sesshomaru had spoken with Kagome's family, and as the new heiress to Tashio Corp, Kagome had been moved into Sesshomaru's Estate. She had been transferred from her old school to Ouran High School. Tutors had been hired to get her up to par in her schooling as well as to teach her etiquette, dance, other languages and everything she would need to know in high society. Sesshomaru held her to a high standard and Kagome had to learn quickly so as not to disappoint her Alpha.

So as much as she hadn't wanted to come to this dance when Sesshomaru had said it would be good for her to build connections, here Kagome stood. 

"You don't seem to be having much fun, my dear. Is there nothing to which can hold your interest?"Kagome had heard the soft footfalls from behind her and turned to face the speaker as her deep blue dress shimmered elegantly with the movement.

"Ootori-san, good evening." She greeted the young man cordially.

She recognized him. Ootori Kyoya was the youngest son of Ootori Yoshio. They had met just the week before at one of Sesshomaru's business gatherings. His father had business dealings with Sesshomaru and he had come along. Kagome had only spoken with him briefly, but he had made an impression on her at the time. 

He was charming with his cool demeanor. Kagome had seen already tonight that he had a large following of girls who he had the attention of. She wasn't really surprised with his being a member of the Host Club. Kagome, having lived through her time in the Feudal Era and now with Sesshomaru, had no interest in becoming one of those girls. She would disgrace herself in Sesshomaru's eyes if she were to pander after any man's affections in such a way. She was the Tashio heiress; she would not be chasing any man. He would have to come to her.

"Thank you, and to answer your question, it would seem not. It is a lovely party, but chasing after the affections of another hold little interest to me I'm afraid." Kagome smiled lightly in an expression of gratitude as she accepted the crystal glass of sparkling cider he held out to her and answered his question.

"Yes, I can well understand how your guardian would view such behavior. Taisho-sama is well known among the upper crust of society for holding older views on proper decorum and honor." Kyoya agreed amicably as he focused his attention on her but kept an eye on the other members of his club.

"You are right about that. We do not hold a favorable view of your club and it's activities, but I can understand your motives for taking part." Kyoya's eyes held a gleam from behind his glasses as he looked away from the ballroom floor and back at her.

"Oh?" He asked as he prompted her to continue.

"You do not seem to be one who would do something like this if there was no reward to be had. You are too intelligent for that." Kagome replied a little sardonically and she could see him stifle his surprise in favor of a practiced smile.

"Well then, may I have this dance, my lady?" Kyoya asked as the music changed as he bowed and held out his hand.

Knowing that he had conceded her point and that this too served some goal of his, Kagome nodded as she smiled genially and placed her hand in his own. They made a striking couple who drew attention as Kagome placed down her glass when they stepped out onto the dance floor. Kagome could feel the eyes on her just as surely as she could feel Kyoya's arm when it came to rest at her waist. She wasn't too surprised at this. They were bound to draw attention due to both of them being from noble families. Him from birth, and her from Sesshomaru's adoption.

"I do believe you have disappointed your admirers." Kagome said as he led her through the dance and she caught several disappointed and envious looks.

"That's only because I've chosen such a beautiful lady to be my dance partner this evening." Kyoya replied with a smile that came across to Kagome as a bit devious.

"I take it you don't often dance at these gatherings?" Kagome asked as she remembered that while he had been entertaining a few girls earlier, Kyoya had spent the majority of his time directing and coordinating his fellow hosts.

"You would be correct. I am in charge of more than just my own guests. As the Vice President of the Host Club, I am also in charge of planning and budgeting." Kyoya answered as he brought her into a spin before continuing on to the next step.

"You keep yourself busy. At least tell me you have as much fun as the other club members. It would seem a waste to take on so much responsibility with no enjoyment." Kagome replied thinking about the smiles the other club members had as they played around.

"Indeed, tonight has been particularly enjoyable with such pleasant company." Kyoya's eyes gleamed as hi look down at the woman in his arms.

Light flooded her features as he airy laughter chimed like bells. The song ended and they stilled from their movement of the dance floor. Her laughter brought attention from some of the women and a few of the Host Club. They found themselves surprised to find that the pleasant sound had come from Higurashi. The young woman was usually so quiet. Whilst well mannered and pleasant in conversation, none of them had seen her express such obvious amusement.

"You really are a flatterer, Ootori-san. My affections are not quite so easily attained by mere flattery, by you have obtained my interest. I thank you, for the dance. I will say that I enjoyed it." Kagome smiled genuinely as she stepped back into a curtsey before turning to walk off the dance floor before stopping to turn and look at him as he spoke.

"I am pleased you enjoyed our time together. Perhaps you will humor me another time?" Kyoya asked with an engaging and mysterious smile.

"Perhaps. We shall see, won't we?" Kagome replied before she turned once more and seemingly vanished into the crowd.

"You so rarely ever dance at these parties." Dark eyes turned to see the blonde hair or the Host Club's King standing next to him and he could see the question in blue eyes.

It was a statement, Kyoya knew. He also knew that it had also been unlike him to favor one of the women with a dance when they had not asked him first.

"She was beautiful, Kyo-chan! Who was she?" Mitsukuni asked with a large smile as he bounced up next to them with Mori following close behind.

"She is the adopted heiress to Tashio Enterprises, Higurashi Kagome." Kyoya answered as he turned to speak to them as the twins and Haruhi moved to join them.

"I'm surprised she even came." Kaoru commented as he looked to where the young woman had disappeared from view.

"Higurashi-san, while getting invites to the Host Club all the time, has never actually come." Hikaru explained when Haruhi gave them a questioning look.

"She's a second year, and a member of the Archery Club." Kaoru replied with what he knew.

"I don't really know much about her." Tamaki said as they all looked to Kyoya for an answer.

He honestly didn't know what to tell them. Higurashi-san was almost as much a mystery to him as well. He hadn't really been able to find anything on her when he tried to do any research. Kyoya suspected the reason had something to do with her adoptive brother. It had been part of the reason he had approached her when he had seen that she had come.

Kyoya didn't say anything as he looked around to see that she had left. Her appearance had been unprecedented that night. It had been part of the reason he had spoken to her personally. He had to admit that after their conversation his own curiosity had been peaked.

"Perhaps we should see if she appears again..." Kyoya finally said; already calculating out his next move as Hikaru spoke up with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Maybe she'll come to the next dance?"

123456

Well, that's the end of it. This is a One-Shot done for a 100 prompts challenge I have decided to try. All of them are going to be Inuyasha Crossovers. The next prompt is Treat. There won't be any more chapters for this though. Let me know what you thought!

Ryu


End file.
